A Heart So Cold
by LexPhantom Annd BlackGrace1
Summary: when scourge sees ashpetal, ashfur as a girl, they can't get each other out of their heads. when a mysterious she-cat shows up a clan at goes goo-goo for her. she visits two of the leaders then looks for her brother from a litter ahead. who are they? will you read to find out? R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS**

**Scourge P.O.V**

Scourge made his way through the forest, silently grinning to himself. He enjoyed the fact that he was going to rule the forest. He and his clan would have no competition, there was plenty of food. When Tigerstar first showed the forest cats Bloodclan they were shaking in their flea ridden pelts. Scourge laughed as remembered Tigerstar tried to control Bloodclan. It had not ended well, scourge had ripped Tigerstar's stomach from tail to throat, staining Scourge's white paw crimson. Tigerstar lost all nine lives at once. Another tooth was also added to the many on Scourge's over filled collar.

Scourge had his eye caught on a little gray flecked she-cat. She had the same ice blue eyes as him, and he thought he saw something that was not quite what he expected to see in her eyes, it wasn't just fear but something close to respect. Scourge couldn't get over that, the other forest cats were terrified of him except her. He couldn't remember her exact name but it started with Ash.

Scourge was so deep in thought he hadn't realized he was near a Thunderclan patrol. He stayed low and recognized that gray flecked pelt, it was her. The other cats hadn't seen or scented him yet. He quickly turned to head toward the Bloodclan camp when he heard a toms voice say, "Ashpetal come back here we have a patrol to finish."

Scourge then heard paw steps retreat from near his hiding place. He quietly made it to camp and picked up a plump thrush on the way. He sat in his den and ate thinking of what his clan can do to those mouse brain forest cats if they don't leave to forest soon. All of a sudden Sally, a long haired calico she-cat with emerald eyes, burst through the mossed covered entrance.

"What is it Sally?" Scourge asked coldly.

"I thought I would come and see you, is that so bad?" Sally said in an odd tone.

"I have more important matters to deal with. Come back when there is a something real happening." Scourge said with a hidden sigh. That she-cat had been trying to spend so much time with him lately.

"Fine." She said in a saddened tone. She turned around and slowly walks out of the den her long tail nearing Scourge's face before she finally left.

Scourge thought to himself, what was up with that she-cat? He bent his head and took a large bite out of his thrush and had a hard time concentrating. He finally curled up with his tail tip over his nose and slept. He dreamt of nothing, there was no sound, no scent, no anything, except the face of Ashpetal before he woke. He felt something against his side; it was warm and slightly moving. Scourge yawned and lifted his head, his ice blue gaze landing on a fluffy outline and several colors. He blinked a few times to get the tiredness from his gaze; Scourge soon figured out the fluffy lump was Sally. He sighed and heaved himself up, purposely moving the now purring lump waking her.

Sally yawned and rose saying, "Good morning." With a smile.

Scourge hissed and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember? Oh wait those herbs I found must have done it."

"What herbs?" Scourge said calmly licking his chest.

"Oh never mind then you'll remember in time." After saying that Sally left with a small giggle.

"Crazy she-cat." Scourge mumbled as she left. She was going too far. He can't remember what happened if he had woken. He assumed it was her way to try and get him with her for longer than three seconds. He laughed to himself and walked out of his den.

He was later in the forest again staying to himself. Scourge had dropped into a hunting crouch and was stalking a squirrel when a black and white tom caught it before him.

"Bone. That was mine." Scourge said icily.

"Sorry scourge." Bone replied and offers the squirrel to scourge.

"I'll find another." Scourge said with an icy stare and heads off in another direction.

…

Scourge soon found out that he accidentally ate some herbs and he went a little strange. She had just been assigned to keep the leader of Bloodclan alive during that strange time she had enjoyed doing it more than she should have. He was angry at her but he let it go, for now.

But what got to Scourge was that he couldn't get Ashpetal out of his head. No matter what he tried he couldn't stop thinking of her. Scourge acted like nothing was the matter around his clan, and sally couldn't tell anything was wrong.

Bone left Scourge alone, it was a mistake, and Scourge started demolishing his den. He couldn't control his sudden rage. Then it was over. The pieces of petal and leaf littered the ground like ash. The ground was flecked lightly. Scourge let out a small gasp at what he had done.

Bone soon returned and gasped at the carnage Scourge had created. Bone's black and white head shaking in disbelief. Bone then leaves Scourge and the wreckage of his den.

Scourge sits in the middle of the carnage and focuses his mind trying to calm himself. His ice blue gaze unwavering as sally enters the den and sits with him. She pulls close and watches Scourge intently. Scourge lies down his sight blurring and he drifted into an uneasy sleep. He did not know when sally had left, but he could not feel her presence near him. Scourge exits the ruined den and found sally eating nearby. She ate a mouse and had a vole with her. She offered it to Scourge and he took it.

Sally took this as a sign of affection and purred. Scourge ignored it and let her purr. Scourge ate his vole slowly with sally next to him. When he finished she followed him into the ruined den. They attempted to clean it up but managed to take care of the flecks of debris and some branches.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN WARRIORS**

please read and reveiw

Aspetal's P.O.V

Ashpetal had been terrified at the sight of Bloodclan. She felt as if she was going to puke as she saw what Scourge did to Tigerstar. Ashpetal knew he was evil but even he didn't deserve that as a punishment. She wasn't as scared of Scourge as some of the other cats, she didn't know why. When he looked at all of the cats it seemed his eyes stayed on her the longest. Ashpetal could easily be mistaken, or could she?

Ashpetal was on patrol with Firestar, Cloudtail, and Sandstorm when she thought she scented a loner, or perhaps a Bloodclan cat. When Ashpetal started to snoop Firestar told her to come back and finish the patrol. Then they started back up the Riverclan border. All was ok on this border and the patrol started to hunt on its way back to camp. Cloudtail caught a thrush, Sandstorm a vole, Firestar two mice, and Ashpetal caught a magpie. They restocked the fresh kill pile and headed to the shade under high ledge to share tongues.

Graystripe, who was watching the thorn tunnel, yowled a warning to the clan. Then a strange she-cat, who was dark colored with purple eyes and a gold collar with a matching bracelet and earrings, entered calmly aware of all the cats and sat in the middle of the battle ready cats. Firestar walked up, his fur bristling, and asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here on my own regards, Rusty." The she-cat replies. Several started meows started up questioning each other on how the new she-cat could have known Firestar's real name.

"I am not rusty, I am Firestar. Who are you?" Firestar replies coldly.

"You can call me Nighthaven, if it's not too hard for you to remember." Says Nighthaven with a snicker.

Firestar let out a small hiss of annoyance and said, "Would you join the clan?" at those words several outraged yowls sounded from his clan mates

"No. I won't, not yet anyways." Replies Nighthaven, silencing the yowls.

"Very well." Firestar says as Nighthaven turns and walks out, her bracelet and collar shining brightly making some cats look away. As soon as she left Ashpetal headed to the warriors den and lay down in her nest next to Longtail. When he walked he seemed a bit dazed.

"What's up Longtail?" Ashpetal asks.

Longtail lets out a small sigh and says, "Not much" he still seemed a bit dazed.

"Was the gold that shiny?" Ashpetal pestered.

"What? No." he says back.

"Mhmm." She says but drops the conversation curling up tighter with her tail tip over her nose. She thinks of what happened, of what might happen if Thunderclan doesn't succeed, as she thought she was slowly sinking into a deep unwanted sleep.

When she slept she dreamt of darkness and the feeling of many cats and blood. She saw ice blue eyes watching her all throughout the night. Every once in a while she would see a white flash, or a hint of a collar. She could faintly hear maniacal laughter. She woke with a start, heavily breathing. Ashpetal had woken Longtail but none others.

Longtail looked at Ashpetal interested why she had woken so abruptly but stayed quiet. Ashpetal exited the warriors den and joined Lostface at the fresh kill pile. Ashpetal chose a magpie and shared with Lostface. They spoke of what was happening and how it was taking effect of what they do. They started giggling at what Cloudtail did when he woke. Ashpetal said something about how he actually looked like a fluffy cloud. He came over and started licking his chest fur trying to flatten it down. The girls giggled slightly as his fur wouldn't flatten out for a while. Longtail was next to come over and sit with them. He still had that dazed look in his eyes. He had brought over a thrush and plucked it before he was on the sun high patrol. He sighed and quickly ate before heading out of the thorn tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN WARRIORS!** pm me if you have any ideas of who i should incude next._

_**Chapter 3**_

Nighthaven's P.O.V

Nighthaven had seen what scourge had done to Tigerstar. She was unfazed at what happened. Nighthaven had almost predicted something to go wrong. She was hiding in the bushes at the edge where no one was and watched.

She had almost blown her cover when Tigerstar yowled traitor and lunged at Scourge. When she thought of it, he was more like her than she realized and snickered. Nighthaven decided to meet the famous leaders one by one.

Before she decided she had entered Thunderclan territory. Nighthaven sighed lightly because the scents of cats were faint and went with the scent of an old patrol. She hunted and ate because a vole practically ran into her. The scent of cats was getting stronger and she slowed to a halt. She saw a gray tabby tom guarding the thorn tunnel, she suspected to be the entrance to the Thunderclan camp. She slowly walked into view, her purple eyes slightly glowing. The tom yowled and ran at her then stopped. He then turned and ran into the camp, Nighthaven slowly following. When the tom entered a crowd gathered. They were shocked to see Nighthaven walk in. a light colored tabby with dark stripes started going googley eyed at her. She ignored it as Firestar showed up. Nighthaven taunted him by calling him his true name, rusty. He did a sloppy retort and then asked her to join the clan. She refused and headed out not planning for her golden collar temporarily blind some cats. Nighthaven enjoyed the fact she was so stealthy even in the golden jewelry. Next she decided to visit her good buddies Shadowclan. Nighthaven sighed a little and proceeded to Riverclan which is where Shadowclan id calling home for now. She would have to visit both leaders at once, kill two birds with one stone she thought. Nighthaven laughed loudly, scaring the forest life as she did, no cat knew this but she was sent by Starclan from sun drown place. These cats don't realize there is more to the world than their territories. She would tell them eventually, maybe. As she entered the Riverclan territory she was faced with a patrol of Shadowclan mixed with Riverclan.

"Hello, guys." Nighthaven says to the patrol, "I am here to see Leopardstar and Blackfoot. Can you take me to them?"

"Who are you? Why do wish to speak to the leaders?" says a burly brown tom.

"Important business." She replied even though it wasn't important.

"Fine" says the tom and leads the patrol to the camp with Nighthaven following. They cross several shallow creeks and enter a thick reed tunnel. The tom heads to the leaders den and comes out with Leopardstar and Blackfoot.

Many cats looked shocked to see a dark she-cat with lavender eyes and golden jewelry, Nighthaven doesn't blame them. The patrol disperses and heads to their dens  
and to the fresh kill pile. Leopardstar pads up and asks Nighthaven to her den. She nods her reply and follows Leopardstar into her den.

"Why are you here?" Leopardstar asks as soon as they are in the den.

"I was sent to investigate." Nighthaven replies coolly.

"By who?" asks Blackfoot.

"them." Nighthaven says and points her tail towards the now starry sky.

"Ok… w-why?" Leopardstar says in mock disbelief.

"From the one you called Bluestar. She came to me and said to visit the forest of clans before blood rules the forest." Nighthaven says icily.

"Have you told Firestar or Tallstar?" asks the two leaders.

"I left Thunderclan before being able to tell them because Bluestar said to tell the ones of blood then changed to the fire." Says Nighthaven.

"Oh I see now…" Leopardstar trails off into deep thought.

"You may leave now." Says Blackfoot.

Nighthaven nods then pads out of the den and through the reed tunnel. Now that the message has been delivered she decided to visit her older brother, Scourge. He won't know her of course he was a litter before her. Her owner had soon moved to the sun drown place leaving Nighthaven's family. She was fine with it until Bluestar came. She had said to defeat her brother who commands the blood. Nighthaven soon found out it meant Bloodclan and Scourge. She shivered at the thought of killing her brother but headed to the territory of her brother.

**reveiw please **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN WARRIORS**

**A.N I've been having some difficulties, as the notice said, and now my micro soft hates me... I'm having to restart this chapter do to that. Sorry for all the wait, Piper.**

**P.S- I forgot what Scourges mother's name is... So i'm improvizing with Sasha...**

**Nighthaven**

A walk through the forest seemed to clear her cluttered mind. She thought of how she should approach the matter of her mousebrained brother Scourge. He was known to be particularly violent to cats who questoined him about his demeanor. She also wondered how he would react to them being related, probably wouldn't beleive it unless there was abaolute proof, it might end up badly. Soon she scents Thunderclan, and soon scents a small patrol. She hides within the bushes, her dark pelt blending with the shadows but her jewelry in stark contrast. She hides it in the thick leaves before the patrol comes very close. When they come close, Nighthaven sees that its made up of Longtail, Sandstorm, Greystripe, and Whitestorm. Longtail seemed to pick up her scent and look around subtlely, trying not to let the others know. They didn't seem to notice her scent, so he led them off along the border after masking what ever little scent there was nearby, but not the bush exactly. Nighthaven let out a small sigh of releif careful to to make sure they were well away to move out of the bushes and towards the old Shadowclan border. Soon she was in sight of the border, and sat on the side of Bloodclan waiting, for cats to come investigate the border, with a broad psycotic smile a crzy look in her lavender eyes.

...

**Longtail**

He passed by a patch of bushes on patrol, with Sadnstorm, Greystripe, and Wehitestorm. He caught the smell of an unknown she-cat, soon realizing it was Nighthaven. He looked around in case he might spot her and to see if the others had noticed her scent. They hadn't, thankfully for her case. He soon led them away after marking the territory close to the bush just to hide her scent. He cared for her for some reason he couldn't name... He didn't have time to thinlink of k about it, he had a patrol to lead.

"Sandstorm, Greystripe try to get some prey before we head back. Whitestorm and I will finish up the border and meet you at camp." says Longtail.

Sandstorm and Greystripe nod in response and pad away. Longtail turns back toward the border with Whitestorm trying to clear his mind. As they made their way closer to the old border he catches sight of a blink of gold from hidden in the trees. He blinked and saw it no more. Skaing his head Longtail headed back towards the thorn barrier. He was soon met by Sandstorm, who had caught a rather large vole, and told him Firestar needed to see him. He went to the Highledge and from there into Firestar's den, secluded by the lichen screen.

"You needed to see me?" Longtail asked nervously.

"Yes I did." Firestar replied.

"Why, for what?" the dark striped tom asked confused.

"Not all the cats trust you after your 'friendship' with Tigerstar." The fiery tom replied,"And I need that for something."

"What?"

"A special mission. I need a cat on the inside of our enemy, Some one to tell me their weaknesses."

"And why do you want me to do this?"

"Some ctas would expect you to, because you were once on the same side. You may not have realized it but you always sided with Tigerstar."

"So you want me to leave the clan and join Bloodclan to be your little pet spy?! That's one of the most mousebrained idea I've ever heard... But it just might work... Let me think about it, please."

"You have until nightfall in two days time."

"Yes, Firestar." Longtail bowed his head and exited the den just as Firestar said to keep it a quiet.

The rest of the day after that was blurred, hurried. He didn't pay much attention and only picked at his thrush not eating much. His mind was on other things. He was thinking about Nighthaven, Firestar's plan, and countless other things. He made it to the warriors den and lied down in his nest, still thinking. He soon went into an uneasy sleep, visited by several horrible outcomes of how the clan would react to him leaving for Bloodclan. Will Firestar tell the clan his plan, or will it stay a mystery? After the worst of the nightmares, he was comforted mildly by a soft kind voice and a lavender mist.

**Scourge**

He sat waiting for any news about the clans, in his den. He sat alone, except for Sally staying close by at all times. It annoyed him at how much she followed him, did anything for him. He only cared about one cat... Why was Ashpetal so 'interesting' to him? She opened a part of him that he once thought was never reachable, something deep, down in his heart. What was this feeling? He never felt it when he was a kit, well maybe only once to his mother, but never to his brother Socks or his sister Ruby. They were always torturing him, teasing him, making him feel unwanted. He had hated it. When he walked outside of the fence and into the forest he was teased and was called a liar of his tale about the outside world. He made it out again and he was mercilessly attacked by the cat known as Tigerpaw, who of course is the now deceased Tigerstar, and after that day he no longer went by Tiny he was Scourge. While recalling the tale of his transformation a yowl split the air and some of his warriors came into his clearing followed by a she-cat, a little younger than him. She was a dark cat, kind of a blueish black, with the strangest eyes. They were lavender! And she was wearing some golden jewelry, what a strange she-cat.

"Who are you? Why have you come to Bloodclan?" Asked the icey eyed tom.

"Oh, dear _**b**__**rother**_ why be so... Cold? I'm here to talk business. About the forest." Said, the she-cat.

Scourge bristled at the term **_brother_ **he didn't know her, she couldn't know him if not by his horrible reputation. She still had no right to call him _brother._ "Why do you call me brother? Who are you?!"

"I'm Nighthaven. And you must realise I call you brother for a reason, don't you?"

"No I don't."

"Oh why you don't remember dear old mother, Sasha?"

He bristle even more at the mention of his mother. "H-how do you know of my mother's name?"

She noticed the small hesitation in his voice and let out a silent snicker. "It's because I know, or at least knew, your mother, _**my**_mother. I'm from one litter after you. She always spoke of her poor little _**Tiny**_. How he left her for the forest and never saw him again. She heard rumor about you, but wanted nothing more than to see you let you know you didn't have to take this dark path. She baically ignored my litter. My brothers, they got good homes in the neighborhood. Me I was sent to sun drown place. But you know what? Do you? You don't, you never will unless I want to let you to know." She started raising her voice to a crazed yowl.

Scourge was stunned. Had his mother really cared about him? How come he never heard word of this? He already knew the answer to that, he told know cat about his past. so instead he asked, "How do you know all this is true? Do you truely wish to speak? Whay do you have a forest cats' kind of name? Hmm?"

"My people were dolts and gave me this silly name. Yes I actually wish to speak, why else would I be here? And I do speak the truth. Just ask my brothers Ryan, and Felix, They're right there." As she spoke the last part a yellowish-brown tom with blue eyes and a brown tom with also with blue eyes, shifted awckwardly in their places near the tree.

"This must be true then... So what do you wish to speak about?"

**Ashpetal**

Ashpetal sat around camp not doing much since the awe of one of Thunderclans best warriors, her opinion of course, got called to the leaders den. Longtail had left looking confused, and is now sleeping in the warrior's den. He seemed different to her since he had seen Nighthaven. Ashpetal joked to herself that he was in love. But she was acting close to the same way about Scourge. Does he care for her? She shook her head trying to get that thought out her head, but couldn't. She thougth of how she couldn't stand to see him hurt. _Get this out your head_ she thought to herself.

"Ashpetal?"

"What?" she said to the anonomous voice and turned her head. Noticing the scent as one of the toms.

"C-can I talk to you?" Said the voice. Now known as Longtail.

"Sure Longtail, about what?"

"Outside. In the forest please? It's personal."

"O-okay."

Then the two headed out to the forest. Stopping not to far from the Riverclan border. They sat down by the river, keeping the distance from the river but still able to feel the rush of cool air.

"What about?" Asked Ashpetal.

"I have two confessions, and a question."

"What are they?" She asks concernde.

"Well I think I'm in love... With... With Nighthaven. I also have to go and join Bloodclan by orders of Firestar to spy. Do you think I should? He gave me a chance to back out but I have until sundown in two days... Well basically one now..." He said depressingly.

Ashpetal didn't know how to react to his confessions and question. What should she do?

"I kind of knew you liked Nighthaven. But I don't know what you should do. If you do go, I'll go with you."

"No you wont."

"Yes I will. And you can't stop me."

"Fine but you have to wait until I tell Firestar I'm going, but how are you going to come without making the others think we've either been abducted or left the clan forever?"

That was the part she hadn't thought of. And she relatively didn't care. All she cared about was making sure her clanmate was safe and that she could finally meet Scourge, up close.

**A.N There you go, I needed to make it longer than my others, and I needed to update alll of the characters' roles.**

**R&R please!**


End file.
